


Deceptions

by Truthmaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lies we tell ourselves are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptions

She told plenty of half truths these days. “You’ll be fine. I’m all right mum, really. You look good in that outfit.” We all fib just a bit to get through the day. Those kinds of little fibs don’t count, right? 

Only the fibs made everything else easier. After practicing with them she found the lies just rolled off her tongue. “The nightmares were almost gone. She didn’t miss it.” 

She became so adept that even the true deceptions flowed freely. “I chose Tom. I love Tom. We will be happy together.” In the end, she almost believed them herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Nov 2009, or so.


End file.
